Broken Soul
by KittyBlue
Summary: Duas pessoas conhecemse por acaso.. um que segue a sua vida sendo maltratado e abusado, e outro que usa o seu charme para vencer na vida.. diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. -yohjixran- HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** broken soul  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **au, drama, lemon, yaoi, some comedy, romance  
**Rating: **NC17  
**Pares:** Yohji x Ran  
**Sumário:** duas pessoas conhecem-se por acaso.. um que segue a sua vida sendo maltratado e abusado, e outro que usa o seu charme para vencer na vida.. diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.  
**Avisos: **será certamente muito ooc!! E aviso já que é completamente au!  
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de Email ou pelo ICQ (145672919)  
**Disclaimer:** as personagens de Weiß Kreuz não são minhas, mas a história e todas aquelas pessoas que forem criadas por mim são!! _Leiam e digam-me que acharam..._ ****   
  
Broken Soul by _KittyBlue_   
  
**PRÓLOGO**   
  
Mais uma noite.. e ele jurou a si próprio que esta seria a última.. ele jurou que mal acabasse iria ganhar coragem e acabar com tudo. Não haveria ninguém mesmo para o impedir, já que ele escondia este segredo de todos. Ele levantou-se da cama, limpando os traços de lágrimas que marcavam o seu rosto. O cheiro de álcool, sangue, tabaco e sexo era algo que ele tinha começado a odiar com o passar dos anos.. anos.. tinham se passado anos e só agora ele percebia o quanto as coisas continuam na mesma. Desde aquela primeira noite.. mas isso era o que o fazia querer terminar com tudo.. Nada tinha mudado, ele tinha mentido na primeira noite ao dizer que não ia voltar, tal como tinha mentido nas noites seguintes, que se tornaram semanas e de semanas para meses.. tinham-se passado anos e agora aqui estava ele.. ainda. A primeira coisa que ele percebeu ao levantar-se da cama era da força que ele não tinha, as suas pernas cederam e ele viu-se no chão, como um brinquedo partido.. novamente... nem para fugir ele tinha mais força.. - Ran? – a voz da cama era pesada num tom quase sedutor e simpatizante, mas ele já estava tão habituado que sabia se tratar apenas um vestígio do álcool, e claro da sensação de satisfação. Desta vez tinha sido diferente. Ele tinha entrado e sem o rapaz pensar imediatamente levado para a cama, o batimento não tinha nem doido tanto como era normal até ele simplesmente achar que era uma altura tão boa como outra para o violar, para o possuir, para o maltratar.. e desta vez nem as lágrimas ele conseguiu aguentar. Ao ouvir o som da cama ranger com movimento o rapaz encolheu-se no canto da parede colocando o rosto nos joelhos e pedindo a quem quer que estivesse a olhar por ele nos céus que desta vez o protege-se. - Ran! não te ensinei a responder quando falo contigo? Ele continuou quieto talvez o homem apenas se esquecesse dele, ainda que ele achasse pouco provável.. ele ouviu passos na sua direcção e inconscientemente apertou ainda mais os braços em redor de si mesmo. - Sabes que te amo, Ran, não sabes? Era sempre assim.... - Eu nunca pensei em fazer-te mal, mas tu tens de perceber que não podes continuar a provocar-me e esperar que eu não reaja. Bons velhos tempos quando ele era apenas obrigado a ouvir um sermão e ficar de castigo, mas isso não durou muito tempo mesmo, um mês.. um mês depois começaram as agressões físicas e mais dois outros meses depois as... violações.. - Perdoas-me, Ran? - Sim, Otosan.. Pai... Tu dizes-te meu pai? Achas que eu devo me subjugar a ti. Dizes que devo respeitar a minha família e aprender a viver como um homem nobre.. foste tu que me disseste milhares de vezes que nunca me ias magoar.. mas também foste tu que me disseste a meio de gritos e agressões que rapazes como eu não deviam chorar. Como posso eu ser tão... hipócrita para te chamar meu pai? Aprendi tudo contigo, e tu mesmo assim julgas que me podes ainda ensinar alguma coisa? Achas que tens o direito de me ensinar alguma coisa? Eu odeio-te.. e ao mesmo tempo amo-te, otosan.. Tu mostraste-me que eu devia ser forte ao longo de toda a minha vida, ensinaste-me a viver mesmo quando graças a ti me sentia tão miserável e com vontade de acabar com a minha vida de uma vez. Nunca o fiz pela minha família, por ti pai.. Sim tu és o meu Pai. Tu és o meu Pai.. não devia ser capaz de apenas te matar e sentir-me aliviado? Devia ser capaz de fugir e não pensar nas consequências talvez.. Tu não devias ser meu Pai.. não podes ser, talvez.. Mas tu és e é isso que magoa.   
  
**--**   
  
Hum.. bem dramático... estava num clima de depressão e dei por mim a pensar em escrever algo deste tipo!! Não sei realmente o que me deu.. Pior sei! Tive a ler um fic em inglês original que nos últimos capítulos fazia referencia a uma rapariga que era violada pelo próprio pai.. dei por mim a pensar como seria estar no lugar dela.... Ás vezes penso no quanto sou estranha... De qualquer forma este é o prólogo do meu novo fic mas não pensem que vai ser só assim.. apesar de eu o catalogar como um Drama, ele terá muito romance e talvez até comedia.. Deram-me a sugestão para tentar este fic com personagens minhas mas eu em geral acabo sempre a envolver-me muito na depressão delas e tal, acho que não seria capaz de inventar completamente uma personagem apenas para este fim.. quem sabe um dia tente! Não por agora.. Já devem ter percebido que era o Ran... tadinho dele mas para as personagens principais ele era o que se adequava mais ao papel, continuem a ler e saberão porque. O próximo capitulo prometo que será mais soft! Já agora o fic que eu li caso alguém queira tentar ler é "All Broken Glass" de Ayakaishi Fei (ou FireDemon), procurem na Fanfiction Press. É um fic bastante.. a palavra que ia usar era interessante mas acho que é algo mais do que isso, se confiarem no vosso inglês leiam-no, é muito fácil de se ler e acho que as personagens são simplesmente geniais! _Adeus e Até ao Próximo Capitulo!!_   
  



	2. Capítulo1

Broken Soul  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
CAPÍTULO I  
  
A primeira coisa que ele viu ao abrir os olhos foi uma mão a vir na sua direcção. Instintivamente ele estremeceu e encolheu-se ainda mais no chão, apenas rezando que desta vez ele conseguisse se livrar da repetição da noite anterior.  
  
Uma caricia suave na sua face, e ele pensou que desta vez não havia forma de escapar. Era pouco normal o seu pai estar de bom humor e em geral mesmo nessas alturas ele nunca escapava a levar uma tareia.  
  
- Ran... – a voz era serena e doce, tão suave como a caricia.  
  
- Aya. – respondeu ele deixando as lágrimas correrem novamente.  
  
Ela abraçou-o sem pensar e só o soltou quando ele gemeu de dor.  
  
- Desculpa... estás bem?  
  
Que pergunta Aya, claro que não.. mas saber que estás aqui ajuda-me muito.  
  
Ele abriu os olhos para olhar para ela e arrependeu-se de o ter feito. Algo que não ficava bem nela era tristeza e remorsos e era isso que ela sentia naquele momento. As lágrimas secas mas que tinham deixado marcas no rosto dela eram como mais uma facada no seu coração.  
  
- Anda Ran. – ela ajudou-o a levantar e a sentar-se na cama.  
  
Ela tratou das feridas que estavam à vista no seu rosto e das marcas de sangue nas suas mãos. Ela implorou que ele se despisse para que ela visse como ele estava mas.. seria muito pior e ele nunca deixaria que ela soubesse o quanto ele estava realmente magoado, a extensão dos ferimentos era algo que o torturava todas as noites e ele não queria isso para ela.  
  
- Ran.. porque continuas aqui?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu não sei como tu aguentas.. eu não sei se aguentava no teu lugar.. – revelou ela sentando-se ao lado dele, os olhos violeta, num tom mais escuro do que os dele, estavam presos ao chão certamente ela tentava evitar olhar para ele por desgosto.  
  
A única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça é que ela nunca iria saber o que ele sentia e que a última coisa que ele queria era vê-la na mesma situação em que ele se encontrava. Ele fazia isto por ela, ele estando ali significava que ela nunca passaria por aquilo.. e ele preferia sofrer no lugar dela.  
  
- Eu fico bem, Aya, sempre fiquei e sempre ficarei. Estou habituado.  
  
- E se um dia ele simplesmente vai longe demais, 'niichan?  
  
- Teremos de apenas rezar para que isso nunca aconteça.  
  
Ela voltou-se para ele e abraçou-o, as lágrimas escorriam novamente dos olhos dela e ele levou uma mão até à sua face para as limpar. Ele nunca a queria ver a chorar e muito menos se fosse por causa dele. Ele estava habituado, podia sempre doer e magoar em todos os sentidos possíveis, mas ele já estava habituado.  
  
- Ran.. eu sei 'niichan.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu sei o que ele faz contigo.. eu.... eu sei que ele toca-te de uma maneira que nenhum homem devia tocar outro homem quanto mais o seu próprio filho.  
  
Eu arregalei os olhos e tentei controlar as minhas próprias lágrimas.  
  
- Podes ir buscar-me um copo de água, Aya?  
  
- Água... está bem. Volto já.  
  
Ela correu para fora do quarto e ele sem pensar agarrou um casaco comprido e correu em direcção à porta de saída do apartamento. Era demasiado saber que ela.. ela sabia o que ele lhe fazia.. como podia ela não sentir nojo quando ela sabia?  
  
Não importava para onde ele ia, todos os sítios eram melhores do que o seu quarto e sinceramente qualquer sitio era melhor do que o local a que ele chamava casa.  
  
--  
  
- Ran!! Ran!!  
  
Eu tentei levantar-me mas a rapariga que tinha vindo contra mim estava agarrada a mim a chorar baba e ranho. Com algum esforço consegui pega-la ao colo e leva-la para um dos sofás do hall de entrada.  
  
- Ran..  
  
Ela continuava a dizer aquele nome. Eu olhei para ela durante algum tempo e percebi que ela era apenas uma criança, não devia ter mais de 14 ou 15 anos. Os cabelos compridos presos estavam presos em duas tranças que ainda lhe davam um ar mais infantil. Ela abriu os olhos finalmente e eu verifiquei que eram de uma cor purpura, um azul escuro que mais parecia roxo.  
  
- Podes dizer-me o que se passa? – perguntei tentando acalma-la.  
  
- O meu 'niichan! Ele fugiu! Eu sabia que ele ia um dia deixar-me!!  
  
Oh. Bem.. aqui está uma situação onde eu não posso fazer nada.  
  
- Talvez ele volte. – tentei ainda.  
  
- Eu não sei.. – ela começou a chorar novamente.  
  
Levei uma mão à cabeça afastando alguns fios de cabelo loiro dos olhos. Ela seguiu o meu gesto e só talvez nesse momento ela percebeu que eu era um completamente desconhecido.  
  
- Desculpe senhor.. eu... – ela baixou a cabeça e eu pensei no que podia fazer para a ajudar. Uma rapariga tão bonita e jovem não devia chorar, e ainda mais por causa de um irmão que teve a estúpida ideia de fugir de casa.  
  
- Sabes para onde foi o teu oniisan?  
  
- Hum.. eu vi ele no elevador...  
  
Oh. Boa ainda por cima não sabe para onde foi o raio do irmão. Talvez eu devesse apenas oferecer-me para a levar para casa..  
  
- Vamos eu levo-te para casa.  
  
- Depois procuras o meu 'niichan?  
  
- Bem, não era bem isso que eu ia fazer mas eu faço tudo por uma carinha bonita.. agora se parasses de chorar.... – eu pisquei-lhe o olho e ela corou imediatamente.  
  
- Ele pode ter ido para o último andar, ele costuma ir para o terraço quando está chateado... se não foi para ai.... – ela limpou os olhos e sorriu para mim. – Obrigado.  
  
Dei por mim a responder ao sorriso dela. E eu pensei como alguém poderia querer colocar lágrimas nos olhos desta rapariga. Não entendo como alguém possa a querer ver triste. Ela levantou-se e apontou para o elevador.  
  
- Eu posso ir sozinha, vá só procurar o meu irmão, por favor!  
  
- Quem sou eu para me negar a ajudar uma donzela em sofrimento..  
  
Ela corou novamente, mas logo a imagem dela a rir fez-me sentir melhor comigo próprio. Ela realmente era uma miúda muito engraçada, daqui a alguns anos seria uma mulher bem bonita.  
  
O elevador parou no andar onde eu tinha o meu apartamento e eu pensei se devia dizer-lhe, mas logo decidi que talvez não fosse preciso. Ela sorriu e correu para casa. As portas do elevador fecharam-se e eu suspirei. Carreguei para o sétimo andar, que era o último andar e também o terraço.  
  
Era um sitio que eu ainda não tinha tido oportunidade para visitar. Eu estava a morar aqui vazia menos de dois dias afinal. Ao dar o primeiro passo para fora do elevador lembrei-me que a rapariga não me tinha dito como era o irmão dela.  
  
Mas isso não foi um problema, visto que localizei uma figura solitária em cima do parapeito. Ele estava de braços abertos, os cabelos vermelhos voavam com o vento assim como o casaco. À medida que me aproximei pode perceber algumas manchas de sangue na roupa que ele tinha debaixo do casaco, que eu podia jurar que era um pijama.  
  
Aproximei-me até estar bem atrás dele e agarrando-o pela cintura puxei-o para trás. Ele deixou escapar um som de desconforto e logo em seguida um grito. Eu desequilibrei-me e cai no chão, ele nos meus braços sem fazer um movimento sequer. Pensei se ele estava afastado ou se talvez tivesse desmaiado por causa do susto.  
  
Voltei-o e percebi que ele tinha desmaiado. Perdi-me no rosto do rapaz, ele era lindo. Tinha uma beleza que eu poderia até chamar de rara. Fiquei alguns segundos a olhar para ele até perceber que o sangue que manchava a sua roupa era mais do que eu tinha notado. A rapaz porque ele tinha desmaiado era por falta de sangue. Olhei novamente para a face do rapaz e percebi algumas marcas escuras, algumas que pareciam antigas mas haviam algumas que sem dúvida eram recentes.  
  
Naquele momento a única pessoa que me podia ajudar estava felizmente não muito longe. Peguei-o com cuidado para não o magoar ainda mais e sai rapidamente para o elevador, descendo no parque de estacionamento e metendo- o no meu carro. Rumei para o único sitio que poderia ajudar o rapaz sem fazer perguntas a que eu não sabia o que responder e certamente a que o rapaz não ia querer responder.  
  
--  
  
- Yohji.  
  
Voltei-me para enfrentar o meu amigo.  
  
- Então?  
  
- Ele estava vivo mas foi por pouco.. ele estava mesmo muito ferido. A madre quase que não o conseguiu salvar.. sabes ele... foi violado.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Exactamente o que ouviste.. ele não é um dos teus amigos, pois não?  
  
- Que queres dizer...? Oh.. não, não é um desses amigos.  
  
- Bem me parecia. Apesar do aspecto dele... percebi que não....  
  
- Ken diz de uma vez! – o moreno baixou a cabeça, escondendo os seus olhos azuis esverdeados entre os cabelos castanhos.  
  
- Ok.. ele foi violado e repetidas vezes..  
  
- Huh?  
  
- O que estou a dizer é que ele além de maltratado, deves ter reparado nas marcas.. – eu acenei com a cabeça preferindo não comentar. – Então, a madre disse que tinha percebido que ele tinha sido violado mas que haviam marcas já muito antigas.. parece que isto acontece-lhe muitas vezes.  
  
Merda! Entendo melhor a razão dele fugir então!  
  
- Mas ele agora está bem.. Certo?  
  
- Sim. Ele deve acordar em algumas horas.  
  
- Posso vê-lo?  
  
- Espera uns minutos, a madre e o Nagi estão a limpa-lo. A madre ficou escandalizada quando o viu, Yohji... ela disse que já ligou com muitos miúdos na situação dele mas nunca um tão mal..  
  
- Achas que devo fazer o que, Ken?  
  
- Sei lá! Tu trouxeste-o e eu ajudei-te.. mas eu não sei mesmo.  
  
- Que raios... eu nunca pensei.. eu percebi as marcas nele, mas nunca pensei..... desconfiei na verdade mas preferi não ir por esses caminhos sem ter a certeza.  
  
- Talvez devesses contactar a policia. – interrompeu Ken de repente.  
  
Pensei se isso era o que eu tinha a fazer. Eu sabia bem que por muito que eles dissessem que iam fazer tudo para ajudar e para que isto não voltasse a repetir-se, na verdade acabavam por se esquecer de nós... tinham feito isso comigo.  
  
- Não. O mais importante é ele estar bem. Ele deve saber o que fazer.  
  
- Está bem. – a porta abriu-se e um rapaz de cabelo escuro saiu. Ele olhou- me de cima a baixo e sem dizer uma única palavra desapareceu no corredor.  
  
- Não ligues, Yohji. O Nagi está.. bem.. um pouco assustado com isto. Eu vou falar com ele. Acho que podes entrar.  
  
- Obrigado, Ken. – o moreno apenas sorriu e saiu a correr atrás de Nagi.  
  
Respirando fundo entrei no quarto. A madre olhou para mim ao me ver a entrar. Eu fechei a porta e aproximei-me da cama. O rapaz estava a dormir num sono tranquilo, a sua expressão era de paz e serenidade. Fiquei algum tempo a olhar para ele até a madre tossir.  
  
- Está bem, Madre?  
  
- Sim.. acho que precisamos fazer, Sr. Kudoh.  
  
- Ai é?  
  
- Que lhe aconteceu? – ela faz um gesto referindo-se ao rapaz ruivo adormecido.  
  
- Para falar a verdade não sei. A irmã dele disse que ele tinha fugido e pediu-me para eu o encontrar. Eu fiz isso e só depois é que percebi que a situação dele não era muito boa. Talvez tenha feito mal em o trazer para aqui, Madre..  
  
- Não se preocupe com isso, eu tenho sempre gosto em ajudar quem precisa mas.. fiquei apavorada quando comecei a trata-lo.. cheguei mesmo a pensar que ele não ia aguentar.. apenas tenho pena que alguém da idade dele tenha passado por isto.  
  
- O Ken disse-me que ele foi violado repetidas vezes.  
  
- Sim. Isso foi outra coisa. Percebi imediatamente que ele tinha sido violado mas depois de verificar melhor a sua condição cheguei à conclusão que ele nos últimos três dias teve pelo menos 3 vezes relações sexuais. Primeiro pelas marcas que ele apresenta.. e depois pela forma como... o pobrezinho deve ter tentado esconder o que se passava e tentou tratar-se sozinho... realmente não sei como ele aguentou.  
  
- Que faço com ele, Madre?  
  
- Que queres dizer?  
  
- Devo simplesmente leva-lo a casa ou devo dizer alguma coisa à policia?  
  
- Apenas recomendo a que ele descanse durante alguns dias e... talvez seja melhor-  
  
- Aya.. – ambos olhamos para a cama ao ouvir o rapaz murmura alguma coisa.  
  
A madre levou uma mão à testa dele e suspirou aliviada.  
  
- A febre baixou isso é bom, ele deve acordar em algumas horas.  
  
- Eu vou ficar com ele até lá, Madre.  
  
- Como queira.  
  
Ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso mas quando olhou para a cama ficou com uma expressão triste. Pensei se seria realmente o mais indicado era esperar que ele acordasse e leva-lo dali. Queria tanto saber quem lhe fez isso.. pela primeira vez senti raiva e vontade de matar, o que mais queria era fazer quem quer que tivesse tocado nele arrepender-se de alguma vez ter nascido.  
  
Algumas horas depois ele abriu os olhos finalmente. Fiquei espantado a olhar para os olhos ametistas que se fixaram em mim. Ele levou uma mão à cabeça e eu ouvi um gemido de dor a sair dos seus lábios. Ele fechou os olhos durante algum tempo até novamente os abrir e fixar em mim.  
  
- Onde estou e.. quem és tu?  
  
- Bem.. o meu nome é Yohji Kudoh e acho que posso dizer que estás numa igreja.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Desmaias-te e eu trouxe-te para aqui.. como te sentes?  
  
Ele olhou em redor e os seus olhos pararam numa cruz na parede em frente à cama. Ele ficou algum tempo a olhar para a imagem até olhar novamente para mim. Ele apenas respirou fundo, talvez tentando pensar no que dizer.  
  
- Eu estou mais ou menos.  
  
- Quanto te sentires bem posso levar-te para casa.  
  
Talvez tenha sido minha impressão mas julgo que o vi a estremecer. Retirei esse pensamento da minha cabeça quando ele se sentou na cama e sem dizer nada tentou levantar-se. Acho que talvez ele tivesse levado um pouco a sério demais aquilo que disse...  
  
- Claro que se quiseres ir já, podes dizer-me. – disse eu enquanto ele olhava em redor pelas suas roupas de certeza. Já que naquele momento ele não estava em mais nada do que uns boxers.  
  
Dei por mim a traçar o seu corpo com os meus olhos, a pele branca estava marcada por horríveis ferimentos, mas ainda assim não podia negar que ele tinha algo nele que chamava atenção.  
  
Ele finalmente vestiu-se completamente, umas calças de ganga que o Ken lhe tinha trazido e para completar uma camisa de botão aos quadrados castanha e branca. Ele calçou os seus ténis e olhou para mim. Eu apenas sorri e levantei-me.  
  
Lembrei-me de antes me ir despedir do Ken, que por acaso estava na entrada da igreja com o Nagi a mostrar uns enfeites de natal.. Por pouco me esquecia que estava quase a chegar o dia de Natal, menos de duas semanas.  
  
- Yo Ken, tenho de ir.  
  
Ele voltou-se e dizendo alguma coisa ao Nagi desceu a escada e aproximou-se de nós. Os olhos dele fitaram o ruivo que estava encostado a uma das paredes indiferente a tudo à sua volta. O moreno voltou a olhar para mim.  
  
- Ele está bem?  
  
- Acho que sim..  
  
- Apareces por cá no dia de Natal, Yohji?  
  
- Claro que sim.  
  
- E trazes o teu irmão?  
  
Eu dei-lhe um dos meus sorrisos maliciosos. – Claro que sim, Ken. Ele nem pensará em passar o dia com outra pessoa senão contigo.  
  
- Yohji.. vai lá, ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer.  
  
Ele abraçou-me e afastou-se de novo para perto de Nagi. Eu olhei para o ruivo e ele estava a olhar para mim. Se fosse noutra ocasião teria talvez tentando o meu charme para cima dele, mas acabei apenas por sorrir e dizer- lhe que podíamos ir.  
  
Demoramos poucos minutos de carro até aos apartamentos onde morávamos. Ele não disse uma palavra e eu também não me senti humorado para meter conversa com ele. Acabamos em silêncio, apenas a ouvir uma ou outra música do radio.  
  
Quando estacionei pode percebe-lo a tremer. Quis perguntar se ele estava com frio mas algo em mim me dizia que o que ele sentia naquele momento era medo. Abri a porta e quando ia a ir para fazer o mesmo por ele reparei que ele já estava a sair. Fechei o carro, tirando algumas coisas do banco de trás do carro e seguimos para dentro do edifício.  
  
- Estás bem?  
  
Ele olhou para mim e apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
  
- Que achas de subirmos então? Pronto para ir para casa?  
  
- Acho que sim.  
  
Naquele momento queria perguntar-lhe quem teve a audácia de lhe tocar, de o magoar e maltratar de uma forma tão perversa. O meu autocontrole estava a acabar, ao vê-lo assim, com aquela expressão melancólica e magoada, fazia- me querer protege-lo e jurar-lhe que nunca mais ninguém lhe ia fazer mal..  
  
O elevador parou e eu seguiu até pararmos em frente ao apartamento dele. Olhei para as mãos dele por impulso e percebi que elas estavam fechadas, como se ele tivesse a tentar ganhar coragem para fazer alguma coisa. Finalmente ele olhou para trás, talvez lembrando-se que eu estava ali e tocou à campainha.  
  
Alguns instantes depois a porta abriu-se. Uma senhora abraçou-o.  
  
- Ran! Onde andaste, estávamos preocupados contigo!  
  
- Desculpa.. – disse ele num sussurro abraçando-a finalmente.  
  
- A Aya disse que não sabia de ti, eu ainda pensei que devias ter ido para a escola mas os teus livros estavam na sala.. eu estava tão preocupada filho!  
  
- Ran-niichan!! – alguém separou os dois e abraçou o ruivo.  
  
A pequena rapariga sorriu ao ver que o irmão estava de volta. As lágrimas marcavam novamente o seu rosto mas eu sabia desta vez serem lágrimas de felicidade. Ela quebrou o contacto entre eles e levou uma mão ao rosto do irmão.  
  
Fiquei ali parado a observar a empatia entre os dois irmãos e era em tempos como estes que eu tinha saudades do meu. Ela riu-se e olhou para mim, sem dizer uma palavra ela apenas me deu um sorriso que eu percebi tratar-se de um agradecimento.  
  
Sabendo que não estava a fazer mais nada ali, afastei-me silenciosamente para o meu próprio apartamento que era em frente ao deles. Abri a porta e fechei-se cuidadosamente sem um som.  
  
Deixei as coisas que eu estava a carregar no chão ao pé da entrada e olhei em redor. Esta ia ser a minha nova casa. Fui para a cozinha para fazer o almoço, mais tarde ou mais cedo o meu irmão devia estar a entrar por aquela porta.  
  
Tentei concentrar-me naquilo que estava a fazer mas infelizmente a minha mente voltava sempre para aquele ruivo. Um rapaz de uma beleza rara, uma beleza perigosa e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa, um rapaz maltratado e abusado pela vida...  
  
Algo que em tempos também fui eu..  
  
--  
  
Mais um capitulo! Prometi algo mais alegre mas está difícil! Eu bem que tento mas parece que a minha mente me leva sempre para caminhos tristes e deprimentes..  
  
No próximo capítulo vou tentar animar um pouco, vai aparecer finalmente o irmão do Yohji, que não vou dizer ainda quem é!  
  
Alguns devem estar a perguntar-se ainda sobre a cena da igreja.. bem o que posso dizer em relação a isso é para lerem as traduções da manga de "The Holy Children" da Dramatic Collection de Weiß Kreuz. As traduções são em inglês, se quiserem podem mandar-me um email a pedir, eu tenho-as..  
  
Se não forem muito de traduções perguntem-me o que se passa, eu irei responder com muito gosto. Só não escrevo aqui porque é algo extenso para explicar.  
  
De qualquer forma.. Continuem a ler o fic! 


End file.
